Petals
by owluvr
Summary: Victorie Weasley is thinking about a certain boy with turquoise hair.  One-shot.  Written for LoopeyandLovely's Valentine's Day Contest.  First Place in LoopeyandLovely's Valentine's Day Contest!


Petals

A/N: This is a story I wrote for LoopyandLovely's The Valentine ColourxPrompt Competition. My color was turquoise and my prompt was petals. My couple is Victorie and Teddy and this is a one-shot I wrote about Teddy asking Victorie do a Valentine's Day Dance (I know there isn't one but just bear with me here). Thank you for reading so so very much!

I was sitting in the Common Room thinking about one thing. One person, actually. A certain seventh year boy with turquoise hair. It was early morning and everyone else was asleep, but I was in the common room. I was holding a flower and picking one off, the whole he loves me, he loves me not thing. Today was February 14, which is the Valentine's Day dance. This was a totally new thing here at Hogwarts. All of my friends were going with their dates, or their boyfriends, or even their friends. I was going with nobody. Not that anyone hadn't asked me. I just had said no because I was waiting for the right person. That person was Teddy Lupin, who I had a crush on since I don't know, FOREVER! I was hoping he would ask me, but today was the day of the dance so I wasn't holding on to much hope. Besides, I was in fifth year and he was in seventh, so he would probably go for a girl who was in his year who was smart and pretty and…I buried my face in the pillow of the chair and started to cry.

"Victorie, are you okay?" I didn't look up, but I recognized the voice as my sister, Dominique.

"I'm fine," I said sniffing.

"Is this about the Valentine's Day Dance? Is this about Teddy?" My sister knows me too well.

"Maybe, possibly, yes," I mumbled the last word so no one could hear me but Dominique.

She sighed, "This is why I stay far away from love and boys, except for as friends. Maybe you should think about doing that, too,"

Seeing no response from me, she held out her hand and said, "Come on, let's go change for breakfast,"

When I came down later, I noticed all the petals were gone. I just figured it was a house-elf cleaning up. When I went to breakfast I noticed that on my plate was one of the petals was there. I picked it up and I noticed it had a letter on it, _M_.

Throughout the day I found more petals. They spelled out _Meet me in the library at 1200. _I didn't realize at first that 1200 meet 12:00. It took me like ten seconds to realize that. I wondered all day who had left them. I know who I wanted it to be, but I was just dreaming. I mean, there was the fact that he knew my whole schedule (he had helped me find my classes, okay?). So anyway, it was lunch break and I had come to the library a few minutes early, so I could see who it was. I was behind a bookcase peering out looking for someone who looked like they were looking for someone when I heard a voice behind me.

"Are you looking for someone?" The voice asked. It sounded like…no it couldn't be. I turned around and it was! There was no mistaking that turquoise hair. Teddy Lupin was standing there, smiling.

"It was you?" I asked.

"It was me," He said.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Really." He said. He just couldn't seem to stop smiling. To tell you the truth, neither could I.

"Victorie," He said, "I have something to ask you,"

"What?" I asked. He wasn't going to ask me what I think he was going to ask me. Was he?

"Victorie?" He seemed so nervous.

"Yeah?" Why wasn't he asking me anything? Was there something wrong with me?

"Victorie, will you go to the dance with me?" He said the last part in a rush, as if he wanted to get it over with. I couldn't even believe it. Had Teddy Lupin just asked me to the dance? OMG TEDDY LUPIN HAD ASKED ME TO THE DANCE! I was practically floating. I didn't think I would ever be happier in my life. I couldn't say anything, I just stood there with my mouth wide open in shock.

Seeing my expression (he must've thought it was a bad one) he went, "Well if you don't want to that's okay…"

"Are you crazy?" I finally found my voice, "Of course I want to go with you!"

"Really?" Now it was his turn to act hopeful.

"Really," I said and I couldn't stop smiling. Then, he leaned closer to me and our lips met just as the clock struck twelve. Remember how I said I didn't think I could ever be happier? Well, I was wrong. I think he was happy too, as his hair changed from turquoise to a bright beautiful pink.

A/N- I really hoped you liked it. It was my first Teddy/Victorie and also my first one-shot, so bear with me. I like writing from Victorie's POV. I hope I did it right. Anyway, thanks for reading and wish me good luck in LoopyandLovely's The Valentine ColourxPrompt Competition!


End file.
